supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Sabrina Bryan
Sabrina Bryan (born September 16, 1984) is an American actress and singer. She is mostly a Cheetah girl, and one of the final contestant votes, behind Kyle Massey and Carson Kressley, who are both male contestants on Dancing with the Stars. She was on Dancing with the Stars (season 5), and got one perfect 30 on one of her dances and was partnered with Mark Ballas. She was eliminated sixth and she placed seventh place on the fifth season on the show and in season 15 she placed 8th and was eliminated on the same night as her first time. She was partnered with Mark Ballas on Dancing with the Stars, but on Wipeout Canada, she was partnered with Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Yoshi instead of the real Pembroke contestants, Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford. In September 2012, Sabrina Bryan appeared on season 15 with Louis Van Amstel. They placed higher than season 5 winner Hélio Castroneves and his partner Chelsie Hightower. She was eliminated in week 6 because the remaining 8 dance to a country song. Sabrina appeared on Dancing with the Stars. Her partner was Mark Ballas. They were eliminated. Her recent appearance was Ben and Toad's Contest. Sabrina, Mark Ballas and Louis Van Amstel were all eliminated in week 6. In week 8, she will be a guest judge. In week 2, she was the winning contestant that Allen Ford pulled out. In 2011, Sabrina Bryan appeared on Wipeout Canada. In episode 7, Sabrina Bryan was saying "Allen, Allen!", but Kirstie Alley was safe for the last round. Wipeout Canada Sabrina Bryan appears on all episodes of Wipeout Canada including the Wipey Awards. She is the only Dancing with the Stars All Star to appear in all 14 episodes to date on Sunday in 2011. The two Cheetah Girls only appear in three episodes. In the first episode, Sabrina was eliminated in the third round and she was saying "six minutes and ten seconds, that's bad!". In episode 2, Bryan was partnered with Ryan Duchak and they were both eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy. In episode 3, Bryan replaced Ron Langton because he did not advance to the Sweeper. She was eliminated in the second round. In episode 4, which is an Athletes Edition, Bryan was saying "Sapera, Sapera, finish your time, and the time is three minutes and forty-three seconds". She was partnered with Dominic Seitrele. Bryan was eliminated in the second round. For episode 5, Bryan was partnered with Andrew Blair. He and Bryan were eliminated in the third round. In episode 6, Bryan and the other Cheetah Girls (including Adrienne Bailon and Kiely Williams) appeared on the episode. She was partnered with Marwan El Nashar. All of them were eliminated in the Wipeout Zone. In episode 7, Bryan is partnered with Ottawa High Hookers member, born 1976 and Pembroke, Ontario (which is the Heart of the Ottawa Valley, has a population of less than fifteen thousand) armwrestler Allen Ford. He and Bryan were eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy. She appeared in the Wipeout Zone where she takes Creg Taylor's money. In episode 8, Sabrina Bryan took the place for Toronto, Pembroke, Ottawa, London and Kingston, all from the most populous province in Canada. Her partner is Steven Smith. Steven Smith and Bryan were eliminated in the Sweeper. In episode 9, which is a Heroes Edition, Bryan is partnered with Canadian Forces member and camouflage expert Evan Cundal. They were eliminated in the Sweeper. In episode 10, she was saying "nine minutes and three seconds, that's the worst Wipeout Zone time in history!". She was partnered with Cory J. Bell. Bryan was eliminated in round 2. In episode 11, Bryan joined the cast for episode 11 because it needs one more contestant. Bryan was eliminated in round 3. In episode 12, all three Cheetah Girls appear in the Wipeout Zone and was partnered with Brian Guy, they won the episode of the show. They were guest contestants. In episode 13, which is a Family Edition, Bryan was partnered with Hamilton, Ontario's two brothers John Rasmussen and John Rasmussen Jr., both of the them advanced to the Wipeout Zone. In episode 14, which is The Wipeys, Bryan did not win a wipey. Season 12 runner up Kirstie Alley won a wipey for huge wipe out on the Big Balls. Stars that have wiped out with Sabrina #Phillip Demers #Ryan Duchak #Kevin Mathison #Dominic Seitrele/Nicky Sapera #Andrew Blair #Marwan El Nashar #Allen Ford, needs two extra females (Bristol Palin, Sabrina Bryan) #Steven Smith #Evan Cundal #Cory J. Bell #Joined cast but needs one extra contestant #Brian Guy - Winners! #John Rasmussen & John Rasmussen Jr. Quotes *"You armwrestlers can't eat bananas when it's not a Donkey Kong board." *"Go leave!" *"Brr! We can't believe that Jiroemon Kimura is on this season!" *"We are dancing the foxtrot to The Inside Job. I can't believe that Koto Okubo and Jiroemon Kimura is featured!" *"Koto, Brooke, the hosts are late!" *"No GRG!" (Week 20 of BATC1) *"GRR! Koto Okubo again on December 24, 2012?" (Rachael vs. Guy Fictional Show 1) Ben and Toad's Contest Shortly way after she was chosen by the public vote to compete on season 15 of Dancing with the Stars All Stars with Louis Van Amstel over Kyle Massey from season 11 and Carson Kressley from season 13, it was announced on September 3, 2012 that Bryan will be competing on Ben and Toad's Contest. The show takes place in Pembroke, Ontario for the first ten weeks (Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford were all voted out in the city in the first three weeks of the show) and Petawawa, Ontario from weeks 11 to the final three. She, Mark Ballas and Louis Van Amstel were all voted out at the same time on the sixth week of the show. In week 2, Sabrina sent the season 12 runner up Kirstie Alley to the hospital because she did a flip flop and she had an injury. On December 8, 2012, which is Nicki Minaj's birthday again for armwrestling and Arm Melter's five years, she will be in the Arm Melter in Rossmore, Ontario instead of Belleville. According to the Allen Ford page on this Super Smash Bros. Bowl wiki, this Cheetah Girl page says "What is Rossmore, Ontario?", but Allen Ford says "Make sure that the Wipeout Canadians are there" and on December 8, 2012 when Allen Ford was there, the three Pembroke contestants are changed from Nicky Sapera, Evan Cundal and Allen Ford to: Shawn Johnson, Gilles Marini and Melissa Rycroft, because they were all in the final three for the eighth season of Dancing with the Stars and all the three finalists returned for a second chance. It was announced that Bryan will be armwrestling during the December 8 week on the first season of Ben and Toad's Contest. On December 8, 2012, all four Pembroke contestants, Bryan, Sapera, Cundal and Allen Ford all got the most wins at the Arm Melter cause I said "Ford, I'll never armwrestle in a supermatch against me". In week 12 of Ben and Toad's Contest Season 1 when Toni Braxton was rushed to the hospital without her lupus, she is given the professional partner for Alec Mazo during the Arm Melter 16 supermatches. For season 2 of Ben and Toad's Contest, it was announced that she is partnering Michael Irvin instead of Anna Demidova partnering him. During the Arm Melter, she was playing at midnight and did not go to sleep. She was chosen to be on the armwrestling tournament by Ford. Arm Melter Bryan appeared in every Arm Melter expect the first one, which is dated Nicki Minaj's birthday in 2007. On January 12, 2008, when season 12 runner up Kirstie Alley turned 57, she was combining that the Arm Melter rocks and it's the best. Following Arm Melters she's going: *Arm Melter 2: Kirstie Alley, January 12, 2008 *Arm Melter 3: Priscilla Presley, May 24, 2008 *Arm Melter 4: October 4, 2008 *Arm Melter 5: Lisa Rinna, July 11, 2009 *Arm Melter 6: Jack Wagner, October 3, 2009 *Arm Melter 7: Rihanna, February 20, 2010 *Arm Melter 8: La Toya Jackson, shortly before Dayana Mendoza's birthday, May 29, 2010 *Arm Melter 9: December 11, 2010 *Arm Melter 10: February 19, 2011 *Arm Melter 11: After La Toya Jackson gets fired from Celebrity Apprentice *Arm Melter 12: Premiere of season 5 and 15 of Dancing with the Stars *Arm Melter 13: Aubrey O'Day *Arm Melter 14: Chelsie Hightower *Arm Melter 15: One day before Bryan turns 28, Chelsea Kane *Arm Melter 16: Nicki Minaj *2013 Mike Gould Classic *Arm Melter 17: Dayana Mendoza Trivia *Sabrina's 28th birthday is one day after Arm Melter 15. *She was fired from Heroes vs. Villains in week 6. *Sabrina Bryan was chosen by the public vote to compete on season 15 of Dancing with the Stars over Kyle Massey and Carson Kressley. *Sabrina Bryan and her partner Louis Van Amstel earned the first perfect thirty in the all-stars season along with season 4 champion Apolo Anton Ohno. It was Van Amstel's biggest season to date so far. *In episode 9, Sabrina Bryan was the first hero to go down in the Sweeper. *It was the same time that she was eliminated in the same night. Her average in her first time is 27. *Sabrina was eliminated on Dancing with the Stars in late October in both of her seasons. *Bryan represents Romania in BATC, IndyCar and Family Feud. Category:Living people Gallery 006CG2_Sabrina_Bryan_024.jpg|Sabrina Bryan from The Cheetah Girls in the movie Vote_For_Sabrina.png|Vote Sabrina sabrina-bryan-01.jpg|Sabrina Bryan SabrinaBryanDWTSLV.jpg|Sabrina from Dancing with the Stars Sabrina-Bryan-Wk6-DWTS-Season-10-22.jpg|Sabrina Bryan Sabrina-Bryan-Week4-Season-10-DWTS-30.jpg|Sabrina on season 10 week 4 Sabrina-Bryan-backstagewk9abc37.jpg|Sabrina in the backstage mark_ballas_sabrina_bryan.jpg|Sabrina and Mark gwpzizpd5cxhhxd.jpg|Sabrina talking 112807-dws-sabrina-bryan_inline.jpg|Sabrina on Dancing with the Stars 110892D4472pre-1231162132048592168.jpg|Sabrina Bryan 293.SabrianBryan.jc.082712.jpg|Sabrina and Mark on season 5 006CG2_Sabrina_Bryan_032.jpg|Sabrina Bryan kissing Meet Sabrina Bryan.jpg|Sabrina Bryan on season 15 of Dancing with the Stars Sabrina RealLife.jpg|Sabrina in her real life 1293812934pre--425654543585327958.jpg|Sabrina Bryan and Louis Van Amstel Category:Heores vs. Villains 1 Contestants Bryan, Sabrina Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Fired Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Pembroke, Ontario Category:Played By Others Category:Wipeout Canada Ontario Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:1984 Births Category:Newcomers Category:Not Food Category:Arm wrestlers Category:Arm Melter Category:Played By Gabriella Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Actors Category:Prince Edward Island Category:New Brunswick Category:Unlockables Category:128 Category:Mark Ballas Category:Video Game Characters Category:Alberta Category:Season 5 Stars Category:Actresses Category:Kirstie's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Shawn's Enemies Category:Season 15 Stars Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Non-Playable Characters in Wipeout Party Category:North Bay, Ontario Category:Belleville, Ontario Category:Pembroke's Contestants Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Embrun, Ontario Category:Contestants from Ottawa Category:Ottawa-Gatineau Category:Characters without pearls Category:Contestants without pearls Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:Oshawa, Ontario Category:Featured articles Category:Villains Category:Ottawa High Hookers